Sakura smiles
by Bhodi
Summary: —Sasuke-kun,¿quieres ser el papá de mi bebé?— pregunto una inocente Sakura de cuatro años. El pequeño Uchiha miro al muñeco y gruñó.


**********Se que quienes siguen mis otras historias quieren arrancarme la cabeza por no actualizar.**

**********Pero tenia que publicar esto, lleva siglos en el doc manager xD**

**********Summary: —Sasuke-kun,¿quieres ser el papa de mi bebé?— pregunto una inocente Sakura de cuatro años. El pequeño Uchiha miro al muñeco y gruñó.**

**********Rated K-**

**********Masashi Kishimoto®**

******Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

**Sakura smiles**

_Capitulo Unico_

___"_Cuando los días han sido grises, nada esta mal cuando ella sonríe___"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba furioso.

Toda su familia lo había reprendido por esconder las kunais de Itachi detrás del armario.

¡Debio buscar un mejor escondite!. Ahora su hermano estaba molesto con él.

Era injusto, Itachi pasaba mas tiempo entrenando solo que haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

El era su único hermano menor.

Tenia derechos.

¿Como se suponía que superaría a su hermano si seguía jugando con juguetes?

Suspiro, dejando su mochila sobre el colgante, junto a las de su molestos compañeros. Y para colmo llegaba tarde al kinder, algo imperdonable para un Uchiha. La puntualidad era una de sus múltiples cualidades, a pesar de contar con solo cinco años de existencia.

Quizas si le hacia un bonito dibujo a Itachi, le perdonaría. Su emotivo hermano no podría dejar pasar un detalle como ese.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia y se volteo, con la idea en mente, para ubicarse en algunas de las mesas de dibujo. Tenia que ser rápido antes de que alguien le arrebatara las mejores crayolas.

Pero algo firme y redondeado le golpeo la nariz, cuando giro.

Inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás, recuperándose sin muestras de dolor del golpe, solo una nariz arrugada. Se encontró con un rebote de mejillas risueñas, un muñeco de plástico que él conocía bien.

Movio un poco la cabeza para ver sobre la cabeza de este.

**—Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres ser el papa de mi bebe?—** las mejillas de la pelirrosa estaban sonrojadas, como siempre.

Gruñó para eludirla rapidamente**— Sakura, ya te dije que es un juego muy tonto—.**

La respuesta la entristeció, pero no se daría por vencida tan de antemano**— Dejare que le enseñes a pelear—** le ofreció en un ruego.

**— Ya te dije que no—** dijo fastiado. ¡No tenia tiempo para esto!.

**—¡Si quieres!—** contraresto la pequeña sabiendo que él se hacia rogar siempre que jugaban.

Volvió a poner al bebe inanimado frente al azabache, impidiéndole el paso.

**—¡No!—** grito poderosamente el pequeño Uchiha.

De un manotazo le arrebato el bebote y antes de que la Haruno pudiera reaccionar o incluso pestañear, lo mando a volar lejos de los dos. Como un proyectil sin un blanco fijo lanzando al otro lado del aula, el pequeño bebe impacto en algo y luego reboto hacia el piso.

Sakura parpadeo perpleja.

**—¡Ouchh!—** aullo de dolor una voz conocida**— !Eso dolió, dattebayo!—** Naruto se frotaba la frente sin entender que había pasado.

La de ojos verdes corrió a socorrer a su muñeco risueño que yacía acostado contra el frío suelo. ¿Que clase madre seria si lo dejaba ahí?

Sasuke sonrío complacido al verla correr lejos de el y al notar el rojizo chichón que se estaba dando a conocer en la frente del Uzumaki.

Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pero si pensó que al fin tendría tiempo para colorear estaba muy equivocado.

— **Sasuke Uchiha**— la voz de su maestra era siniestra—¡**Castigado**!— ordeno cuando los ojos negros del azabache chocaron con sus gafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aislado, en silencio.

No había logrado comprar el perdón de su instructora con una de sus miraditas. Las evidencias en su contra habían hablado por si solas. Mientras todos los niños disfrutaban del recreo afuera, el debía pasar todo el día sentado en un banquillo, ubicado en una de las esquina del aula, en soledad.

Prohibido coger un juguete, una merienda e incluso una crayola_._

Adiós a su brillante plan de reconciliarse con el Uchiha mayor.

!Ja! Mejor para él, no debería soportar a los lelos de sus compañeros.

Se removió incomodo y cambio la dirección de su cuerpo, estar tan quieto le daba sueño. Un sonido curioso llamo su atención; la puerta de cristal con pegatinas de deslizaba suavemente, dándole entrada a dos kindergardianos molestos. Gruñó al reconocerlos, eran Naruto, el tonto y Sakura, la molesta.

Mientras la pelirrosa urgaba en el cofre de juguetes, evidentemente buscando algo, los ojos azules de Naruto se le clavaron en la frente. Le devolvió una sonrisa arrogante al ver la curita con el corazoncillo a un lado de su frente. El de cabellos rubio lo miro con odio desde el otro extremo del salón y el reprimió una carcajada. Los Uchihas no debían reírse.

La niña, misteriosamente, ignoro su presencia.

Intercambio un par de caras de perros mas con el escandalosa niño hasta que ella hablo.

**— ¡Bien!— **chillo la pelirrosa**— Recuestese sobre la camilla por favor—**dijo, en su juego, señalándole una de las mesas mas bajitas.

El Uzumaki asintió regalando una sonrisa boba.

Entonces Sasuke reparo en la vincha con la cruz roja en la inmensa frente de Sakura y el cosito de los doctores en su orejas. Eran juguetes para jugar a la doctora.

**— Voy a escuchar tu corazon—** pudo notar como el rubio se sonrojaba violentamente y ella, perdida en ese juego que amaba, rasgo de una posible vocación, ni siquiera lo noto.

Aun así el Uzumaki parecía que disfrutaba de la reciente cercanía de la niña.

Un pequeño y feroz gruñido salio de su boca.

Se reprimió mentalmente enseguida, pero al parecer ahora los dos lo ignoraban. De repente se sentía muy interesado en la escena; Sakura y Naruto casi nunca jugaban juntos.

**— Ahora voy a ponerte la inyeccion—** menciono con su infantil voz aterciopelada.

Sasuke pudo observar como el otro niño se arremangaba su horrible camiseta naranja y la pequeña doctora lo pinchaba con uno de sus dedos, colocados en un extraña posición. Los ojos verdes caramelo de Sakura brillaron poderosamente.

Naruto se afligió cuando descubrió que su compañera de juegos lo miraba extrañada.

De repente se sintió muy tonto. No iba a despreciar el momento en que Sakura-chan queria jugar con él. Por un ratito, seria el dueño de todo la atención de la niña mas bonita de toda Konoha.

**—¡Auchh!—** exclamó fingiendo dolor.

Y Sakura sonrió radiantemente**.— Has sido un buen paciente, Naruto-Kun—.**

**_"¿Naruto-kun?"_ **Hizo fuerza para no derretirse.

"¿Naruto-**_kun_**?" — reboto una y otra vez, en la cabeza del niño de ojos negros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su hijo menor se despidió arisco y muy apresuradamente esa mañana. Apenas besando su mejilla disimuladamente. Olvidado por completo su chaqueta oscura, con el típico abanico Uchiha impregnado en su espalda, en el regazo de su madre.

Siguiendo el camino de infantes que creyó compañeros de su hijo, Mikoto decidió alcanzarle ella misma el olvidado abrigo. No iba a ser cosa, de que su pequeño gruñón tomara frío. Hundiéndose en el interior del establecimiento, siguió el camino que Sasuke había tomado un tiempo atrás.

Acercándose hacia la puerta identificada como el salón, una pequeña de cabellos rosas la intercepto sin querer queriendo, cuando corría llegando tarde. La niña se disculpo atropelladamente y ella atino a sonreirle.

La Haruno abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, olvidandose por completo del la presencia de esa mujer, detrás de ella.

**—¿Sasuke-kun?—** su voz sonaba sorprendida.

**— Sakura—** el azabache, que parecía estar esperándola, detalló como algo faltaba**—¿Donde esta nuestro hijo?—**inquirio molesto.

* * *

**N/A:Los amo por dedicarle unos minutos a leer mi historia :)**

**¿me dejarias un review? **

******—Bhodi—**


End file.
